Vacuum bottles are widely used to keep various kinds of beverages hot or cold, and stainless portable vacuum bottles having excellent shock resistance recently become popular.
Vacuum bottles are limited in the types of beverages to be filled therein. For instance, since carbonic beverages, such as beer and cola, are not suitable to be directly filled in vacuum bottles, it is necessary to use an icebox when one wants to drink these carbonic beverages cold outdoor.
The heat-insulating property of the icebox is, however, considerably lower than that of vacuum bottles. In addition, due to its large size and heaviness, the icebox is inconvenient to carry around and is particularly unsuitable when there are a few containers, such as beverage cans.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a heat-insulating container which has excellent heat-insulating property and rust resistance and high portability, can keep a few containers, such as beverage cans, cold or hot for a long period of time, and can receive two types of storage containers such as beverage cans with different diameters and heights without being rickety.